creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Josephine Iskariot
frame|left|The Iskariots are... close. Josephine Iskariot is a human teenage civilian living in a trailer park with her brother, Joseph. She often wears jelly shoes and wrist bands, and enjoys going to raves. She harbored intense sexual feelings for her sibling for unknown reasons and eventually the two committed incest, although it was initiated by her brother. She is a natural redhead, with short hair extending to her chin and cutting off clean there, complemented by squared bangs hiding her forehead. She has a pale complexion that is offset on her face by a small amount of freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks (with a small trace of more freckles across her bosom). Her vibrant green eyes often flashed a hint of mischief, and the smirk that would often cross her face supported this. Appearance Personality Abilities Relationships Background History The Dream Josephine Iskariot lived with her older brother and mother in one of numerous trailers within a trailer park, where it had long ago been parked and permanently settled. Things were mostly normal for the family, and the two siblings were exceedingly close, more so than most. This closeness would eventually pass a threshold few would cross. One afternoon, Joseph walked into the back room, where the beds were laid out, and stumbled across his sister - stark naked, no sign of clothes in sight, masturbating. Her toes were dainty, her fingers long but not excessively so, her breasts small with perfect little nipples and she was clean shaven. He watched for a short time as she sat there sliding her hand between her gyrating legs, listening as gasps and quiet moans escaped her mouth, allowing her left hand's middle finger to enter it and be clamped softly down upon. Soon after he was raging hard and decided to act upon his growing desires. In quick succession Joseph stripped his clothes off in their entirety and then took but a few long strides to reach her, leaning down in one fluid movement to kiss her passionately. To his surprise but certain enjoyment, she kissed back without so much as quizzically making a sound (just a pleasured moan mumbled between her lips into his) or even opening her eyes for a split second. With that, Joseph unabashedly made out with her for a full minute or so before needing more; at this point he ran his hand down the side of her body that was facing up as she was on her left side from neck to buttocks before moving his hand back up, crossing her soft stomach and making my way up to her breasts, which he most happily fondled for a while without breaking my kiss for another few minutes. When he finally did go to break the kiss it was to suckle on her breasts and as he did that she seemed to forget all about pleasuring herself in her current state of ecstasy. Seeing an open opportunity, Joe ran his hand down her stomach quickly and slid across her stubbleless mound, reaching her lower lips at the end of a graceful slide. Noticing how absolutely slick she was, no friction whatsoever seemed to exist and he told her this, and she giggled a couple bars before kissing him. With that he began to finger her and she would moan against his darting tongue and gasp at certain movements of his hand, and occasionally she would say his name - "Joseph" she would call, usually precluded by an "Oh,". Her smell was heavenly, almost like a ripe peach and so Joseph had no qualms about going down on her, though he noted through his own inner monologue how he did not possess much experience at it as if to worry about displeasing his sister. Despite this issue he pressed forward. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy it anyway and after a few minutes of his tongue inside of her she pulled back and sat up, causing Joseph to stand and blink. She opened her eyes for the first time in the experience and looked directly up into the face of her older sibling with lustful eyes and asked if he was planning on fucking her, to which he responded with an affirmative, causing a smirk to flash across her face. As a sort of response she gingerly wrapped her fingers around his rigged shaft and went down on him, keeping her eyes often trained up onto his, heightening the overall pleasure. As she stopped she laid back down and seemed ready for sex, and sex did come for the both of them. Many passionate throes and a pair of orgasms later, the two found themselves smiling and giggling amongst each other as they proceeded to reclothe themselves. Josephine found herself pulling her shirt down over her smooth stomach just as the sound of gravel crunching emanated from outside on the makeshift driveway. They had finished just in time - their mother had finally gotten home. The two acted like nothing had occurred in her absence, though they would give each other knowing glances the rest of the day, and at the first opportunity would continue their personal escapades. Appearances Trivia *Josephine was featured in a dream which occurred on February 26th, 2011 AD. Category:Adults Only Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Illustrated Characters